All I want for christmas is you
by savethedance
Summary: Oneshot inspirado en la navidad. Pezberry. Un karaoke, dos personas y una cama.


******NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Oneshoot inspirado en la navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>All I want for christmas is you. ~<strong>

Después de lárgrimas y lágrimas, Santana estaba dispuesta a reconocer la verdad, después de todos los abucheos que ha tenido que soportar día tras día, lo iba a aceptar. Su mayor deseo en la vida no era estar al lado de Brittany, si no al lado de Rachel. Después de negarlo y negarlo estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, Brittany no estaba a su altura, si, la quería, de verdad que la quería, pero el amor no era correspondido, era cierto que estuvieron saliendo, y Santana fue muy feliz, pero no veía la misma ilusión por parte de Brittany. Nunca le había demostrado realmente su amor, y para Santana no era suficiente con estar juntas, sentía como si Brittany estuviera con ella para que Santana no estuviera triste, y eso no era lo que Santana quería.

Dejaría atrás la relación con Brittany y se centraría en enamorar a la que hasta ahora había sido la persona más odiada para ella, ahora, analizando todo lo mal que le había tratado, se dio cuenta que en realidad todo era amor, que todo lo que hacía era simplemente porque no podía estar con ella. Y que no podría cambiar la naturaleza de Rachel, a ella no le gustaban las chicas, pero haría lo que estuviera en su alcance para enamorarla.

El primer paso de su plan era acabar con la relación entre ella y Brittany. Lo cierto es que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, sabía que sería lo mejor, porque Brittany solo estaba con ella por pena, que no le dolería acabar con esa farsa de relación. Hablaría con ella y le explicaría la realidad, sin decirle que en realidad de la que está enamorada es de Rachel. Y por otra parte estaba; enamorar a la morena, sabía que no sería fácil, porque Rachel no confiará en ella después de todas las cosas que han pasado entre ellas, todo el mal que le ha hecho Santana no era fácil de olvidar. Pero no se rendiría, tenía una excusa perfecta para hacerle un regalo y portarse bien con ella, estaban casi en navidad.

A primera hora se dispone a hablar con Brittany.

- Hey Britt, ¿tienes un momento?

- Claro San, ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Podemos ir… a otro sitio? – dice Santana mirando a los lados por si alguien las escucha.

- Donde quieras. – Santana se lleva a Brittany a la primera sala sin gente que encuentra.

- Quiero hablar contigo, sobre nosotras…

- ¿Qué va mal? – dice Brittany extrañada.

- Todo. Esta relación… Brittany tú lo sabes, no me quieres… - dice Santana intentando mantener la calma.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, claro que te quiero.

- Ese es el problema Britt, soy tu mejor amiga, pero tú para mi eres mucho más que eso…

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Estábamos bien, todo marchaba bien…

- Quizás para ti si, y para mí también, pero me he dado cuenta de que en realidad, tu no me quieres, no de la misma manera en la que yo te quiero, y ahora mismo es lo que necesito, a alguien que me quiera de verdad, como algo más que una amiga… Britt se que no te vas a poner a llorar ni te entristece esto… en el fondo sabes que es lo mejor, no quiero perder tu amistad, pero prefiero mil veces ser solo tu amiga, a que estés conmigo por pena.

- Esta bien Santana, si es lo que quieres no te voy a obligar a estar conmigo, pero no digas que estaba contigo porque me dabas pena, porque eso no es verdad, si estaba contigo es porque pensaba que podría llegar a quererte como algo más que mi mejor amiga, pero veo que tú no quieres darme la oportunidad de enamorarme.

- Britt no te pongas así, quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga…

- No me voy a enfadar, porque no podría estar sin ti, te quiero mucho.

- Gracias Britt.

- De verdad espero que encuentres una persona que te quiera tanto como tú quieres, de esa manera tan fuerte.

- Ya veremos. – dice Santana con la imagen permanente de Rachel en la cabeza.

- Por la mirada de tu cara, veo que ya has encontrado a otra persona…

- No pienses que todo esto es por otra persona…

- Pero es la realidad.

- Son muchas cosas, no solamente una persona.

- ¿Estás enamorada de ella?

- Me gusta, mucho.

- ¿Quién es?

- No te lo puedo decir, quizás algún día, tenga el valor suficiente para contártelo.

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿lo sabes no? Puedes confiarme lo que quieras…

- Lo tendré en cuenta Britt, tú también me tienes a mí para lo que sea. – la latina se despide de Britt y sale de la sala.

* * *

><p>En el instituto tienen la costumbre de hacer un regalo entre los alumnos, como "un amigo invisible" se regalan un detalle, con la persona que te toca por sorteo.<p>

La reunión de New Directions consistió en sortearse a las personas. Santana tuvo mucha suerte, le tocó Rachel. Y a esta le tocó Santana.

Santana ya comenzaba a planear cual sería el regalo con el que sorprendería a Rachel. Esto sería una buena manera de acercarse a ella, además de hacerse su amiga, conocería sus gustos y podría hacerle un regalo que le ilusionara de verdad.

Y por otro lado Rachel, también quiere intentar ser amiga de Santana para hacerle un buen regalo, y por algo que no sea motivo de burla de la latina.

Santana es la primera en buscar la amistad de Rachel.

- ¡Rachel! – la morena mira a los lados para asegurarse que nadie la está viendo hablar con Rachel. – quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho… sé que no he sido justa contigo y me gustaría llevarme bien… Sé que te extrañará que ahora intente ser tu amiga, pero digamos… que la navidad me ablanda – dice entre risas Santana y consigue una sonrisa de Rachel.

- Esta bien Santana, no te guardo ningún rencor, la verdad es que yo también quiero… ser tu amiga, o al menos intentarlo, estamos en el mismo grupo, no tenemos porque llevarnos mal…

- Pienso exactamente igual que tu… - dice Santana muriéndose por dentro, Rachel le acaba de decir que quiere que sean amigas… no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Podemos empezar por conocernos. No sé, podemos ir a un karaoke, o a otro sitio que te apetezca.

- El Karaoke me parece bien. ¿Quedamos mañana que es sábado? – Santana solo podía pensar en estar con ella.

- Sí, Entonces nos vemos mañana. ¿Sabes donde vivo, verdad?

- Sí – dice Santana intentando no parecer una desesperada.

- Pues entonces sabes dónde está el Karaoke, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ya se, allí nos vemos, a las 5 – le dedica una sonrisa Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana entra en el karaoke y allí la ve, encima del escenario cantando, con uno de sus vestiditos que tanto le gustan a la Cheerio, por una vez comenzaba a sentirse bien de verdad. Quería conocer a Rachel y ser su amiga, y con el tiempo, algo más, si todo iba bien.<p>

Rachel deja de cantar y sonríe cuando ve a Santana entrar por la puerta. Esto alegra aún más a Santana, que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Y eso produce que Rachel tampoco deje de sonreír, las dos se sienten cómodas, y quieren conocerse. Después de todo, saben que en realidad se pueden llevar muy bien.

- Santana, te estaba esperando. – dice Rachel cortando el silencio que había entre las dos.

- Lo siento, me he retrasado, tenía que hacer cosas en casa. – dice Santana lamentándose.

- No pasa nada, todo está bien, vamos a cantar. – las dos suben al escenario y pasan una tarde estupenda, cantando y cantando. Cuando se quieren dar cuenta ya es de noche, pero ninguna de las dos quiere irse de allí.

Bajan del escenario, se sientan en una mesa de allí y piden un par de copas.

- No deberías beber, no te hará bien. – le recomienda Santana a Rachel.

- Tu tampoco entonces.

- A mi no me afecta tanto.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde como estabas el día de la fiesta en mi casa?

- Aún… ¿Te acuerdas? – le dice Santana emocionada.

- Pues claro, ¿Por qué no me iba a acordar?

- No sé, no debería ser importante.

- Hay cosas que no olvido, muchas cosas…

- Espero que algún día olvides todo lo que te he dicho… - Santana entristece.

- Está todo perdonado.

- Pero no olvidado.

- No soy así, no soy rencorosa, te he perdonado, aunque no lo vaya a olvidar, solo quiero recordar los buenos momentos contigo. Aunque solo sea recordar hoy, si tú quieres…

- No te creas que después de hoy voy a volver a tratarte mal.

- Gracias. De verdad quiero ser tu amiga.

- Yo también Rachel. – las dos se quedan mirando mucho rato, no pueden apartar la mirada de los ojos de la otra. Sienten una fuerte conexión. Se sienten cómodas, aunque solo hayan hablado un día, sienten que se conocen de toda la vida. Y lo cierto es que en parte eso es verdad.

Las dos beben y beben, una copa tras otra, y Rachel acaba borracha. No se puede levantar de la silla y Santana la ayuda.

- Eestoy biiien – dice Rachel procurando no caerse.

- Rachel te dije que no bebieras tanto, mira cómo estás. – Santana está muy preocupada.

- Nooo te preocupees tanto, estooyy bibbien – dice Rachel intentando calmar a la morena.

- No me gusta verte así. Vámonos, te llevaré a casa. – dice Santana cogiendo a Rachel y sacándola del karaoke.

- Gracias de verdad Santana, vales la pena. – consigue pronunciar Rachel.

* * *

><p>Las dos llegan a casa de Rachel.<p>

- Santana entra, no hay nadie en mi casa, mis padres se han ido a un balneario, estoy sola, quédate conmigo. – Santana no puede decirle que no a Rachel.

- Vamos. – las dos suben arriba, a la habitación de Rachel. Es tal y como Santana se la imaginaba, toda llena de colores rosas. Y lo cierto es que le gusta, es muy Rachel. – túmbate en la cama, me quedaré vigilándote.

- ¡No! Ven aquí. Vamos a dormir.

- Está bien, pero mañana me iré pronto.

- Vale. – las dos se tumban en la cama, y Santana observa atentamente como duerme Rachel. Esta se acerca lentamente a Santana, cada vez más, están pegadas, y Rachel se acurruca junto a Santana. Cada vez siente el aliento de Rachel más cerca, la respiración de Santana se acelera cada vez más, pero intenta controlarlo, no quiere que Rachel lo note, aunque supuestamente está dormida.

Rachel pega sus labios a los de la latina y Santana cierra los ojos, no se lo puede crear, todo debe ser un sueño.

- Tenía ganas de hacerlo, he notado algo, he sentido algo antes, cuando nos hemos quedado mirando, fijamente. – dice Rachel. Santana no es capaz de decir nada, está alucinando, no se lo puede creer, Rachel la ha besado, sabe que mañana no se acordará de nada pero lo ha hecho, por algo…

* * *

><p>- Buenos días Santana – dice sonriendo Rachel.<p>

- Buenos días Rachel. – dice tristemente Santana, sabe que Rachel no se acordará de nada.

- No te creas que me he olvidado de lo que pasó ayer. – le guiña un ojo Rachel. Santana no sabe que decir.

- ¿Te acuerdas de todo, todo? – pregunta Santana.

- De todo. – dice Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla a Santana. – este es mi regalo de amigo invisible.

- Pues este es el mío. – Santana se acerca a Rachel lentamente y la besa en los labios. La latina se siente segura de lo que hace, no tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar después.

- ¿Sabes que esto está mal, verdad? Estoy con Finn.

- No me importa. Haz lo que tu creas conveniente, si no me quieres ver más lo entenderé.

- Eso nunca. Entonces tendré que dejar a Finn. – dice la morena sonriendo y besando a la latina.

- Todo lo que quería para navidad eras tú. – dice mientras sonríe y vuelve a encontrar los labios de Rachel. Las dos se besan como si no lo fueran a volver a hacer en la vida, besos tan apasionados, pero a la vez tan románticos.

**FIN**


End file.
